Pleasent Memories
by One Night TuTu Fight
Summary: Takanori has a long list of his favourite moments he's shared with Akira.. A Reituki one-shot. Can either be a stand alone or a sequel to "Down to a Science"


Soft against hard. Small and large. Skin touching skin. It was those little things that Takanori loved the most. The brief moments in his hectic life where he and Akira could just breathe. Where they could be two men in love. Where they left their masks of Ruki and Reita at the door of their apartment and became Takanori and Akira once inside.

And tonight was another moment Takanori would remember forever. His back was pressed against the firm chest of his lover as they laid on their shared bed. Akira's soft lips caressed his neck, creating a path up his jaw and cheek, stopping at the corner of Takanori's mouth. Takanori turned his head slightly to connect his lips with his lovers, twisting his torso to better accommodate the kiss.

Takanori had always loved kissing Akira. When they kissed, everything just felt right. Nothing could go wrong when their lips met on cold winter nights like this, when snuggling under the many quilts piled on their large western-styled bed was necessary. Takanori also loved the ghostly touch of his lover's hands through his thick sweater, but he loved the feeling of those hands on his over-heated flesh even more.

As the kiss grew more passionate, Takanori felt his lover's warm hands slip under the over-sized sweater he was wearing, teasing the sensitive skin of his lower stomach, his touch promising more pleasures to come. Takanori turned to face Akira, breaking the kiss to stare into his lover's glittering brown eyes, which were gleaming with both love and lust.  
Takanori smiled, tracing the contours of Akira's abdomen through the thin t-shirt that was hiding his lover's torso from his eyes. He could feel Akira's muscles tensing under his touch, fingers twitching as they continued to make their way up Takanori's torso.

Akira connected his lips with Takanori's in another searing kiss, his large hands pushing Takanori's sweater up his torso. Takanori responded with a light moan, breaking the kiss to pull Akira's shirt over his head.  
As Takanori tossed the shirt off the bed, Akira moved to hover over his lover, peppering his face with feather light kisses. Takanori smiled lightly, pulling his sweater up over his head as Akira's hands roamed around his chest. Soon, Akira was placing open-mouthed kisses on Takanori's heated flesh, his smaller lover whimpering softly under his touch.

Takanori's hands clutched at Akira's messy blonde hair, his moans falling upon his older lover's ears like music. Takanori's hands slowly made their way down to his lover's waistband, pulling his jeans down by the belt loops.  
Akira detached himself from Takanori's chest, kicking off his jeans and kissing his lover as he pulled the smaller man's pants off his body, conveniently pulling down his boxers as well.

Takanori returned the kiss with a burning passion, desperate to have his lover's touch all over his naked skin. Or more specifically, his aching member. When Akira's calloused hand traced along the shaft, he broke the kiss to moan loudly, his breathes becoming quick pants. Takanori's mind was hardly able to process a single thought, the pleasure was so great, let alone control his body. But somehow the smaller man managed to sit up and push his older lover down onto the bed.  
Takanori sat between Akira's legs, slowly kissing down his lover's torso.  
Takanori smirked lightly before nipping at Akira's hip-bone, his smirk widening at the sound of his lover's moans.  
Takanori turned his head slightly before placing a feather-light kiss on the tip of Akira's length. At the sound of his lover's moans, he continued to kiss down the shaft, hearing more moans of appreciation from the older man.

All the microphone-licking that Takanori had done over the past decade hadn't gone to waste what so ever.  
The darker-haired man slowly licked up his lover's member, paying special attention around the head.  
That delightfully talented tongue slid up and down his hardening shaft, only to swirl around the head of his cock again.  
Akira cried out loudly in pleasure as Takanori buried his tongue in the slit, staining his tongue white with his lover's precum.  
Gripping his lover's hips tightly, Takanori slowly slid his lips down the hardened shaft, taking in as much as he possibly could.  
He began sliding his lips up and down Akira's length, drawing low moans from the man he was pleasuring.

The erotic, wet sucking noises were only driving Akira closer to the edge.  
"Ahhhh, Taka…" Akira moaned his lover's name loudly, causing the darker haired man to release his lover's cock from his mouth.  
Takanori nearly purred as he moved up to kiss Akira passionately, tangling a hand in his hair.  
Akira kissed back lovingly, his left arm wrapping around his little lover's waist while his free hard reached over to the night-table.

Takanori was only vaguely aware of the sound of the bottle of lube being opened, before pulling away from the kiss to gasp as one of Akira's lube-coated fingers probed at his entrance.  
As Akira gently pushed a finger into Takanori, the darker haired man tried to relax, mentally repeating to himself that the pain was worth it.  
As soon as Akira felt his lover relax, he slowly pushed in another finger to join the first. Takanori continued to repeat his mantra mentally as his lover slowly began thrusting his fingers, gently preparing the younger man.

By the time Akira had slipped a third finger into Takanori, the smaller man had become a wriggling mess of moans and pleasure. He began thrusting his hips downward onto Akira's long fingers, forcing them to go deeper into his body.  
Taking this as a sign that Takanori was more than ready, Akira pulled his digits from his younger lover's body.  
Takanori groaned faintly at the loss of his blonde lover's fingers before he was moved to lay under Akira on the bed.  
The blonde man settled between his lover's legs, groaning slightly as he lubed up his cock. Takanori could feel Akira's length gently pressing against his entrance as his lover leaned over him to place a light kiss on his full lips.  
The smaller man forced himself to relax as his blonde lover slowly pushed into him, distracting himself from the pain by kissing Akira more passionately.  
Takanori groaned loudly into the kiss as his lover's cock slowly filled him inch by inch, giving him the sensation of being torn into two.  
Akira groaned at the tightness of his lover as he waited for the darker haired man to adjust to his size.

As the pain slowly faded, Takanori gently rolled his hips against the blonde's.  
"Move.", was the only word that escaped the flushed brunette before Akira slowly began to thrust into the vocalist, setting a gentle and steady pace.  
Hands slid across sweat-soaked skin, fingertips teased sensitive nipples and lips grazed a beautiful jaw-line.  
The moans that Akira drew from Takanori mixed with his own groans of pleasure were apart of a hot, sensual soundtrack that only the two of them could compose. And it was for their ears alone.  
With a slight shift of his hips, the blonde bassist had his lover crying out in estaticy, the vocalist's legs wrapping around his waist and drawing the larger man closer.

"Ahh…ah…nmmm, Akira~.."  
The blonde man smirked lightly, knowing that he had found his lover's sweet spot.  
As he continued to sharply thrust into Takanori's prostate, the room was filled with the sound of hot naked skin meeting and the vocalist's moans escalating to new heights.  
Rough hands slid down Takanori's sides before long calloused fingers held onto his hips in a skin bruising grip.  
Takanori's cries were swallowed by a passionate kiss as Akira thrusted mercilessly into the little vocalist. His rough hand blindly reached for his lover's neglected length, slowly fisting it in time with his thrusts. A gasp escaped from between the brunette's full lips, only to be captured by his lover's mouth as Akira's tongue danced messily with Takanori's.

As the pair slowly began to reach their climax, Takanori broke the heated kiss to bite at his lover's shoulder sharply before arching his back and covering his abdomen in thick, sticky, warm whiteness.

The force of Takanori's orgasm was too much for the blonde bassist to bear, the tight walls of the vocalist clamping down on his cock brought Akira over the edge.  
He came deep inside his lover, filling Takanori with his seed.  
Falling off to his lover's side, Akira slowly pulled out of Takanori, drawing a groan from the brunette as Akira's white escense slowly trickled out the vocalist's entrance.  
Akira kissed his lover passionately before whispering faintly into his ear.  
Takanori blushed heavily, as this night was added to his collection of pleasant memories.  
The night where Akira finally said, "I love you."


End file.
